Horses
Horses are animals that appear in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. They were used by Nathan Drake, Victor Sullivan and the Bedouins to navigate across the Rub' al Khali desert. History When Nate came under constant fire from a horde of Katherine Marlowe's mercenaries, Salim came to his rescue on a horse. Nate hopped on a horse with Daud, another member of Salim's tribe, and they rode around the settlement shooting down all of the mercenaries. When Daud got killed by a sniper, Nate had to take over and help the Bedouins take out the mercenaries and then escape. After taking down the mercenaries, Nate and The Bedouins escaped the settlement and rode out into the open desert.The Settlement. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. After discussing plans with Salim, the two rode on horseback through the Rub' al Khali in order to track down a convoy that was holding Victor Sullivan. After Sullivan was rescued, he managed to procure a horse as well. Nate, Sully and The Bedouins then proceeded to rush into the desert storm to track down the rest of the convoy and find the entrance to the Atlantis of the Sands.Caravan. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. After Nate and Sullivan took down Marlowe and Talbot, Salim and his tribe arrived on horseback to get them out of the crumbling city. They all managed to ride out of the entrance before it got sealed shut by a falling statue. Nate, Sullivan and Salim sat there on their horses and watched from afar as the town continued to fall apart.The Dreamers of the Day. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Behind the scenes Naughty Dog put a lot of effort into motion capturing the horses and getting their movements as accurate as possible. They collected hours of reference videos from horse trainers at the Burbank Equestrian Center. A member of Naughty Dog stated: "It's a lot of studying. Even the modelers and concept artists used the footage to break down the musculature of the horses to see how they move and flex. For instance, they found that when you look at the anatomy of a horse's leg, you see how they lock out their knee and absorb the shock of their weight in their shoulders. It's the attention to the details like this that make all the difference." Cinematic gameplay animator Brian Robinson stated: "Horse's ears are like little antennae. They're constantly scanning around and moving. When they're angry, they pin back to their head; when they're interested, they point forward. We added this element when the player is on the horse and riding. The ears move around, giving that extra bit of realism. Probably no one will notice, but I will."Drake's Journal by Nolan North. While recording motion capture for the horse scenes, Nolan North was required to act as if he was riding at full gallop, meaning he had to bounce up and down on a mock horseback. While recording this, the "My Little Pony" theme was played through the recording studio's speakers, and the footage was deemed unnecessary. Gallery Horse Ride U3DD PS4.jpg|Nate and the Bedouins riding through the sandstorm. Horseback U3DD PS4.jpg|Nate, Sully and Salim on their horses. References Category:Vehicles